


No One Told Us...

by Akens_V, IM_wonHOE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Help, Homophobia, Lesbian Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akens_V/pseuds/Akens_V, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IM_wonHOE/pseuds/IM_wonHOE
Summary: Dong Sicheng goes to study abroadIt gets gayQue,Nakamoto Yuta(Everyone is gay and theres some lesbians too. Taeil is unaffected. Ricardo needs some help.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IM_wonHOE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IM_wonHOE/gifts).



Sicheng POV

"Mom I have something to say to you" Sicheng nervously said.. 

It was a normal day like any other, summer had just began and school had just finished. Sicheng had spent his whole junior year of high school trying to figure out how he was going to tell his mother that he was Bisexual.

It was weird especially when he had heard so many times how his mother expressed her distaste towards homosexual people. He was scared about what his mother would say but she wouldn't react bad? right?. 

She was his mother after all, the mother who had raised him throughout his childhood. she would accept him,

right?

" Yes Sicheng what is it Honey?" She smiled at him, crinkles forming around her eyes.  
" Mom you love me don't you?"  
" Of course I love you honey, is something wrong why are you suddenly asking me this?" she seemed worried. It gave him a bit of reassurance.  
" Mom please don't be angry at me," his voice started to shake.  
" What's going on Sicheng, you're starting to worry me" she started to frown coming closer to him.  
" Mom...I.. mom," he took in a breath as he felt tears to build up, his eyes burning "mom I like boys".

His mom stared at him her frown disappearing her smile along with it. Her face starting to become cold all warmth leaving, the anxiety inside of him building. She slowly started moving away from him. Sicheng felt a clench in his heart. She pursed her lips and opened her mouth to talk again.  
" Sicheng are you sure?" her eyes were trying to search his face "you're not confused right?"  
Sicheng frowned. This wasn't going the way he hoped it would. He only nodded to his mom's question, the tears starting to build up in his eyes. Her mother nodded slightly, stood up and walked away. she only stopped at the door and turned around,

" Sicheng I have to be alone for a while please don't bother me" She turned around and exited the living room. 

Sicheng only felt the tears leave his eyes, the TV playing in the background.

This wasn't what he wanted.

Sicheng looked down at his phone seeing the message that Taeyong had sent him. He had started talking to him after her mother had started avoiding him. 

She had become distant not calling him 'honey' or smiling at him anymore. He felt rejection and the tension that hung in the room every time they were together just seemed to suffocate him. He felt so alone and pathetic. 

That's how he ended up deciding to study abroad next school year. He wanted to spend some time away from his mom. Hoping he could start new in another country. That's how he ended up finding Taeyong online, he had offered his house and talked with his family to host him there. After a lot of calls and messages he opened up to Taeyong.

It was great meeting someone who he could open up to about himself and his sexuality and be accepted. What made it better was that Taeyong himself was gay. It made Sicheng excited, that he had somebody that understood his situation, not- okay.

Now a week before school started, he was in front of the airport ready to head to Korea and meet Taeyong in person for the first time. He hoped for a new start and perhaps a family.

Yuta POV

With his stomach filled and a bit of drowsiness looming over his head he was ready for a quick nap in the airplane cramped seats and children crying around him. What a wonderful feeling.

" Yuta my precious little boy" His mother came behind him hugging and ruffling his hair. 

Yuta only whined looking at his mom with an adoring smile," Mooom, i'm leaving already why are you coming out the house?" 

His mom only smiled and hugged him," You're leaving for a whole year of course I need to go out and use every single second I have with you"

" Mom don't worry I'll call you everyday" He hugged her and looked back at his house watching his dad and close friends waving at him goodbye.

He was happy that his family had supported his decision of studying abroad and pursuing his soccer dream. It was an exciting new thing. He was ready to make friends, move into his apartment, and try out for the soccer team. He really was optimistic.

" Yuta listen carefully, you better find yourself a kind, gorgeous, and loyal boyfriend. No matter what anybody else says to you, be proud and remember that your family is here to support you" his mother held his face as she talked, a bit teary.

Yuta smiled at her and hugged her.

" Oh mom, I can't promise anything but I'll make sure to be strong"

" Oh my lovely Yuta just be careful, good luck on your new life" she smiled again nudging him off.  
Yuta only smiled and headed towards the taxi with his things already loaded waiting for him. He got in and turning towards the window waving bye at everyone. The taxi started advancing leaving his house behind. He was ready for korea.


	2. Arival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng finally arives.
> 
> Yuta sees a pretty man in the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 
> 
> Please comment.  
> Thank you to my bub

SICHENG POV

Sicheng stood in front of a two story brick house. He checked the address he had saved in his phone one last time before knocking on the door hoping for someone to open. A few seconds went by until he heard the soft patter of feet and then the door opening. In front of Sicheng appeared a 15 year old looking at him. Sicheng smiled down at the boy immediately recognizing Taeyong's little adopted brother from China, Chenle.

"Hi Chenle " he said as he waved a bit timidly at the younger boy, "can you tell your family that i'm here?"  
Chenle instantly jumped towards him holding him in a tight hug.

"Gege you're here! I’m so excited to spend more time with you, Taeyong ge almost never let me talk to you" the boy whined as he dragged Sicheng inside the house.  
Sicheng smiled fondly at Chenle. He had thought since they had only seen each other through screen they might have been awkward interacting but Chenle didn't seem to care at all.

Soon he could hear as other footsteps headed Chenles and his way. A pink haired Taeyong came into view, he looked at Sicheng who was still tied in Chenles arms and then at his younger brother. He quickly headed over to both of them tackling them into the floor. Sicheng felt the air come out his lungs, " Sichengie why didn't you tell me you were already here? I would've gone pick you up myself?"  
Sicheng only grinned at him. It seemed Taeyong also didn't mind that he had only seen Sicheng through a screen only. That brought him comfort.

"Im sorry, I was nervous so I just told the taxi to bring me to the direction you sent me"  
"Taeyong ge isn't Sicheng ge cuter in real life?"  
Taeyong only nodded at his younger brothers claim before he separated himself from Sicheng and stood up holding a hand out for him to grab.  
"Come on Chenle let Sicheng go, you don't want him on the floor forever."  
"Sorry" Chenle only giggled before releasing Sicheng and standing up "Can we take Sicheng out ge?"

Taeyong smiled grabbing Sicheng’s bag "We should let him rest first, tomorrow if he's up to it okay?"  
Sicheng smiled at the interaction, "I can go out tomorrow, I want to get used to the city before I start school."  
Chenle cheered while Taeyong nodded. " ok then, Sicheng you'll meet the rest of the family today and tomorrow we'll go out"  
" Sounds good"

The next day Sicheng found himself inside a stationary store with Taeyong, Chenle and Haechan who he had met yesterday during dinner. They had decided on buying Sicheng some new supplies for the school year. He was looking at some notebooks wondering if he had enough money to spend for the month. He would have to get a part time job very soon or he would run out of money soon.

" Hey, Taeyong do you know where I could get a part time job somewhere?"

When Taeyong didn't answer him, Sicheng turned to see if Taeyong had heard him. He saw Taeyong focusing on something behind him. He turned around seeing a little fuss going on with three guys. He turned back towards Taeyong.

“ Hey Taeyong” Sicheng said louder while tapping his shoulder. Taeyong broke his staring and snapped his head towards him.

“ Sorry, what?”  
“ I asked If you know If I can get a part time job somewhere?”  
“ Oh” Taeyong frowned, “ what type of visa do you have?”  
“ F1”  
“Yeah but only inside school, like tutoring” he turned towards the notebooks, “ I’ll help you contact someone from school, I’ll recommend you as a student council member”  
“ Thank you “ Sicheng hugged Taeyong in appreciation.  
Taeyong smiled hugging him back “ you're such a cutie”

YUTA POV

Yuta had finally finished organizing everything out of his boxes. He took one last look at his small apartment, giving a satisfied nod he went out the door exiting the building he would be living in for the next year.

He was hungry, hence the reason he was outside in the unknown streets trying to look for a place to eat. His family knew he was a terrible cook making them worry even more when he left. He hoped he could find a way to feed himself regularly. He settled for a small restaurant. When he was full and satisfied he went back to the streets looking for anything interesting. He stumbled across a stationary store.

Going inside he went around collecting random pens he found cool looking. He was staring at some inks until he noticed someone. He was standing in front of the notebook stand, a pink haired man next to him. He was really handsome but also pretty.

Yuta felt a little thumpin in his chest, he fixed his hair, cleared his throat and started walking towards who he would now refer to as the pretty man. If he was going to get comfortable in Korea he needed to be confident, this meant that he wouldn't be afraid of asking out that pretty man out.

As he was making his way forward the pink haired man turned, his eyes falling on him. Yuta slowed down on his steps, those eyes were really intense. He stared at the pretty man again. ‘Should I really go? that pink haired didn't seem to want him near the pretty man’.

The pink haired seemed to read his thoughts because the next second he raised his eyebrow and nudged his head towards the pretty man as if to say ‘ Go ahead’. That surprised Yuta.

He started walking again determined to talk the the pretty man only to be interrupted again by a younger guy .'Why can't I just talk to the pretty man?'.

The guy held up two posters with some motivation line, "Hey sorry to bother you but, which one do you think is better?"

"Sorry but im really-"  
"Hey Mark! leave him alone can't you see he's trying to hit on Taeyongs friend"

The guy who was apparently named Mark opened his eyes in alarm "Oh man, I'm sorry about that"

" Its okay dont worry I just…" Yuta turned to were the pretty man was only to find no one there anymore.

"Never mind" Yuta sighed.  
‘Maybe it wasn't meant to be’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ricardo.
> 
> P.s. Im sorry for my writting but I wanted Yuwin so....


End file.
